Surrender To My Love The Rasmus ff
by VampiresWillNeverHurtYou-x
Summary: I put it here as there seems to be no band section. A FF about The Rasmus mostly Lauri.


Surrender to my love - A The Rasmus fan fiction 

I ran through the forest quickly, my eye make-up was running down my face, how could he do this to me? David had been the one, I thought we'd be tgether forever, but he told me the truth today, he was married.  
I'm Lola Rose, I'm 27 with bright red hair and green eyes. I've only ever had one relationship, David, but he told me, he loved his wife more than anything, so he had to leave me. So know I'm running home through this creepy wood on my own, I tripped over an out sticking root, and got my foot caught at the same time. I had the strangest feeling, like, I was being watched, the wood had been rumoured to be home to vampires. I heard a low breathing sound and screamed, sobbing harder, "Help somebody, help," I whispered under my breath. I felt breath on the back of my neck and I screamed. I spun round and slapped the thing behind me, and felt sharp fangs knock against my hand. I gasped, stunned, the pale figure turned and smirked, showing his fangs, dripping with blood.  
The figure advanced on me, and, un able to move, I felt helpless.  
"Goodbye, doll," the thing said in a low, haunting voice. Just as he was about to dig his fangs into my neck, a shout came from a tree top and a heavy, dark figure landed on the thing, knocking it off balance. This stranger kicked the figure and it fled.  
"Than... thank you!" I said breathlessly. "Your welcome, I.. I must go," the stranger said, facing the shadows. He stepped away but stopped as I cried,  
"Wait no, I must know your name"  
"My name?" he replied, I nodded.  
"It's Lauri, Lauri Ylonen," he said, facing me for a second and then walking off. I looked down at my foot and saw the root seemed to be slashed to bits, what the? I thought. I shook my head and walked into the shadows, heading for home.  
It wasn't till I was half way home that Lauri's words sunk in, Lauri Ylonen, the lead singer out of the rasmus! My favourite band! Lauri Ylonen of The Rasmus saved my life! I gasped out loud. I smiled to myself and opened the front door dreamily. I knew there was no point telling anyone, they'd never belive me anyway, oh well. Atleast I knew it was true, and I'd hold onto the memory of it forever. Sighing wishfully I placed my handbag on the kitchen side and crawled into bed fully clothed.  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing away happily, I began to wonder if last nights event's were just a dream. I mean, what would Lauri Ylonen be doing in the tree tops? I went downstairs to make a piece of toast when a letter caught my eye, it was on my doormat under my letter box that's wierd, I thought, the post man doesn't come for 2 more hours. I took the letter and read it aloud.  
" Hi, I hope you don't mind, but I followed you home last night to check you didn't have any more un wanted visitors. So ummmm, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me tonight at the fair? I ummm understand if you don't, I've left my number so that you can call me, so yer, from, ummm Lauri,". I gasped and hugged the letter tight, you didn't have to know me to know I had a thing for Lauri Ylonen, and now, he was asking me out on a date! I couldn't belive how fast your dreams can come true. So I tidied the house singing to myself, mostly Rasmus songs, one song I sang the most, it was my favourite, it's called Immortal,  
"Surrender to my love, sacrifice yourself," I sung to myself, realising I smell. I decided to have a shower, signing I turned on the water and stepped into the warm shower.  
Stepping out of the shower dripping wet I turned on the radio and The Rasmus most famous song, In The Shadows came on, I smiled to myself and went to my wardrobe to find something to wear, I finally decided to wear my black skirt with red skulls and a pair of handcuffs with my black top, it was had no sleves and a spiderweb fishnet thing over the top of it. I smiled to myself, it was no secret I was a gothic emo type person, even at 26 I loved black and hated ANYTHING pink. So, opening my makeup bag I pulled out my dark blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and put it on, I never wear lipstick, it makes me feel sick, you see when I was 11 I tried to eat it and had to have my belly pumped. It wasn't nice. Anyway, I put in my skull ear rings and my black heart lace necklace. I smiled and did my hair. My hair is straight and shoulder length. And bright red, I dyed it as a kid, my mum nearly killed me for it. But oh well, she decided I could do what I want with my hair, as long as the school didn't mind, they did though. But still, all the kids thought it was punky, for about a week, then they teased me.

Oh well, I never cared about what they think anyway. Even if they bullied me, I'd just say to myself, they laugh because I'm different, I laugh because there all the same.  
I grabbed some money of the side and shoved it into my bag, I took my phone from the charger and stepped out of the door. I'd never been to a fair before, my parent's would never take me as a child, I thought of the candy floss, the rides, but more importantly, Lauri, I could watch to see him again, and thank him for saving me, I hope he didn't mind my gothic stuff. I walked quickly past the forest, I'd have to take the long way round, I mean, if Lauri's at the fair, he wouldn't be able to save me if something attacked me. As I came closer to the fair I heard the laughter of children, the smell of candyfloss filled my nose, and the excitement in the air lifted me up high. I couldn't wait!  
I saw a nervous looking guy wearing black with crow feathers in his hair standing by the ticket booth. It was Lauri. I waved and he came to me and hugged me,  
"I was worried that thing attacked you again!" He said. His warmth filled my body alight and I had to fight the feeling to lean over and kiss him, I loved him so much. The fair really took me back when I saw it, the flashing lights, the noises, the smell, it was all amazing! I loved it!  
"What do you want to do first? Dodgoms? Candyfloss?" Lauri said smiling at me and putting his arm around me.  
"Candyfloss," I said lightly. Lauri smiled and ran up to the candyfloss booth. He got a large bag to share,  
"Here's the money..." I said handing Lauri a pound. Lauri pushed my hand back and shook his head, "Keep it," He whispered in my ear. I melted into his arms, and we embraced. I loved the warmth of his body,the smell of his breath, the crow feathers in his hair. He smiled and touched the pulse on my neck, I gave him an odd and puzzled look,  
"What?"I said, trailing off when Lauri put his finger to my mouth. He smiled, leant in and kissed me.  
I broke away and smiled into Lauri's eyes breathlessly. If I died now, I'd die happy.  
"Oh Lauri, I love you!" I exclaimed with happiness. I took in Lauri's soft features,  
"Lauri..." I said, unsure of what to say,  
"You don't need to say anything," Lauri whispered in my ear, taking my hand, and leading me off. We rode all the rides, and when we had done, we had just enough time for one more ride.  
"I have a special surprise for you," Lauri said excitedly. He took my hand again and took me off towards the other side of the fair.  
"Were are we going?" I asked, Lauri winked "You'll see, I've rented something special for us," he replied. I looked straight ahead and gasped, of shock. And pleasure, this was so sweet of Lauri!


End file.
